His Girls
by Midnight Raptor
Summary: Short, sweet Skate fic. Sawyer loves his girls. Oneshot. Please R&R!


Pairing: Sawyer and Kate

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this...except one added character.

A/N: I had no internet for a month so I wrote this to keep me from losing my mind. This is nothing like my other fics really. This one is short and down to the point. Anyway, please read and review! A writer loves them!

His Girls

The first thing he saw was the bright morning sunlight filtering through the blinds, casting a gold tint over the stucco ceiling he was staring up at. He groaned softly and slowly turned his head to glance at the bedside clock. 8:13. Just another Saturday morning. Rolling over, he found a woman sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled and brought up a hand to stroke her freckled face.

It had been three years since they were rescued from the island. Three years since they came back to the real world. Three years since he married Kate. And in those three years, he had learned things about life that he never knew before. He had been taught how to live and love by the only person in the world who meant more to him than anything else. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that he'd ever fall in love and yet here he was. Kate was his girl and he loved her seemingly more and more everyday.  
Just then she stirred and reluctantly blinked her green eyes open.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

His heart fluttered upon hearing her voice. "Too early." he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Smiling slightly, her eyes flutter shut as he leaned over to kiss her on her forehead. Within a second, she was out again as if she had never woken up. He fingered her soft, dark curls for a moment, looking at her before carefully heaving himself out of bed. Noiselessly, which was something he'd practice over the years, he rummaged for his t-shirt, pulled it over his head, turned the silver door knob and let himself out. He crept down the hallway, his bare feet tapping softly against the wood floor. There was a room to his right and very, very slowly, he opened the door.

The walls were painted a light pink. He distinctly remembered arguing about the color with Kate settling for everything, including purple. In the end, she got her way of course but to this day he still hated the color. Everywhere, stuffed animals, blocks, and other toys were scattered around the room, half of them barely even used. To one side, was a stroller that always managed to get his fingers caught in the hinges and caused him to swear violently much to Kate's disapproval and next to that a small dresser with several picture frames adorning it. But the one thing that held his gaze was a crib in the far corner of the room. He walked toward it as if drawn by a magnet and looked over its wood railings.

Inside, a baby girl lay sleeping on her stomach, a tiny thumb jammed in her mouth. One year old next Friday. He smiled. His little girl was growing before his eyes but it felt as if Lily Katherine Ford was born just yesterday and they were going absolutely crazy waking up in the middle of the night to her cries. But they were past that stage, thank God. Nevertheless, he loved his daughter with all his heart and only Kate matched her. They were alike in so many ways; from their freckle adorned faces to their mischievous grins, she was her mother's daughter through and through. As he watched Lily now, she shifted a little, turning her head to face toward him. Reaching over the railing, he touched her cheek with the back of his fingers much like how he touched her mother. Then, as if she were aware of his presence, she slowly wrapped a tiny hand around one of his fingers. His heart just about melted.

It was funny, really. Before all this, he never knew what it was like to love or to be loved. Never knew what it was like to want to do anything for someone no matter what the cost. Now he was with the two people who he loved more than anything in the whole world. His girls. And nothing would ever take their place in his heart. Ever.


End file.
